1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to miniature electrical connectors used in printed circuit board and other microelectronic applications, and more particularly to a microelectronic connector with improved modularity and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
Existing microelectronic electrical connectors (such as those of the RJ 45 or RJ 11 type) frequently incorporate magnetics or other electrical components to provide a variety of functions, such as signal voltage transformation or noise suppression. In one common connector design, the magnetics or component package is fabricated as a separate device that is then subsequently inserted within or mated to another component of the connector. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,767 xe2x80x9cElectrical Connector Jack Assembly for Signal Transmissionxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9c""767 patentxe2x80x9d), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,884, xe2x80x9cElectrical Connector Jack with Encapsulated Signal Conditioning Componentsxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9c""884 patentxe2x80x9d). A related design illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,563, xe2x80x9cContact Assembly and Method for Making Samexe2x80x9d employs the multi-component arrangement of the ""767 and ""884 patents, yet with no installed electrical component. Common to each of the aforementioned designs is the use of a separate lead insulator or xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d that insulates and segregates the electrical leads connecting the modular plug contacts with the electrical component (or output leads of the connector). This general lead carrier arrangement is illustrated in FIG. 1a. 
In addition to the functions listed above, as shown in FIG. 1b, a lead carrier 110 also acts as a mechanical fulcrum for the leads 120 when installed. Specifically, the distal ends 115 of the leads engage contacts of a modular plug 130 when the plug 130 is inserted into a connector body 100, thereby tending to bend the leads 120 upward and away from the plug 130. The modular plug 130 has a latch 131 which securely engages the plug 130 with the connector body 100. The plug 130 is shown in FIG. 1b with the latch 131 on the underside of the plug, also referred to as a xe2x80x9clatch-downxe2x80x9d configuration. The carrier 110 tends to maintain the leads 120 in engagement with their respective contacts on the modular plug 130, thereby increasing the reliability of the connector. This is especially true during relative movement of the plug 130 within the connector body 100 or after many insertion/removal duty cycles.
While providing the above-identified functionality, the use of a lead carrier 110 has several drawbacks as well. Specifically, the additional labor and materials associated with molding and inspecting the lead carrier 110 add significant cost to the final product. Furthermore, the connector body (xe2x80x9csleevexe2x80x9d) 100 requires additional costly tooling to accommodate the carrier 110. After carrier insertion, the distal ends of the leads 120 must also be bent into their final position. This adds another process step and precludes the subsequent removal of the leads 120 and carrier 110 from the connector body 100. Additionally, the carrier 110 provides no bias or resistance to separating the component package 140 (and carrier 110) from the connector body 100, thereby necessitating the use of adhesives or other means for maintaining a solid connection of these components.
Once an existing microelectronic connector has been installed in, for example, a printed circuit board, replacement of the component package 140 requires removal and replacement of the entire connector. Further, one set of leads 150 is typically soldered to the circuit board to provide mechanical stability and a secure electrical connection. Thus, removal of the connector and the attached component package 140 is made difficult.
Accordingly, it would be most desirable to provide an improved microelectronic connector design that would yield a simpler and more reliable connector, and further facilitate more economical fabrication. Such a connector design would avoid the use of a separate lead carrier and mating adhesives, thereby simplifying the manufacturing process and reducing device cost. The improved connector would also utilize a simplified and compact mounting system to further reduce manufacturing costs. Additionally, the improved connector would provide for simple replacement of components.
The invention satisfies the aforementioned needs by providing an improved microelectronic connector and method of fabricating the same.
According to one aspect of the invention, a microelectronic connector assembly comprises an insert having a first cavity which is configured to receive at least one electrical component; a set of leads extending from the insert, the set of leads being configured to provide an electrical connection between the electrical component and a modular plug; and a connector body having a front, a back, and a dividing wall separating the front from the back, the front having a second cavity adapted to receive a modular plug therein, the back having a third cavity for receiving the insert, and the dividing wall having a set of openings providing communication between the second cavity and the third cavity, wherein the set of leads are configured to protrude through the set of openings into the second cavity.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of manufacturing a microelectronic connector comprises providing a connector body with a front having a first cavity adapted to receive modular plugs, a back having a second cavity adapted to receive an insert, and a dividing wall separating the front from the back, the dividing wall having openings for allowing leads to pass between the first cavity and the second cavity; and inserting an insert into the second cavity, the insert having a set of leads and a third cavity, the set of leads passing through the openings into the second cavity, the third cavity being adapted to receive at least one electrical component.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a microelectronic connector assembly comprises an insert, the insert comprising means for receiving at least one electrical component and means for electrically connecting the electrical component with a modular plug; and a connector body, the connector body comprising means for receiving a modular plug in a first location; means for receiving the insert in a second location different from the first location; and means for separating the means for receiving a modular plug and the means for receiving the insert, the separating means including means for passing the electrically connecting means between the means for receiving a modular plug and the means for receiving the insert.
According to another aspect of the invention, a microelectronic connector assembly comprises an insert having a first cavity configured to receive at least one electrical component; and a connector body having a front, a back, and a dividing wall separating the front from the back, the front having a second cavity adapted to receive a modular plug therein, the back having a third cavity for receiving the insert, and the dividing wall having a set of openings providing communication between the second cavity and the third cavity.